


Hot Chocolate with Marshmallows

by layla_aaron



Category: NCIS
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layla_aaron/pseuds/layla_aaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby provides her own unique TLC to Ziva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate with Marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> Advertisement: Part of the FSAC:DW10 - posted December 22, 2010
> 
> Spoilers: set after Season 7, Episode 1 “Truth or Consequences”
> 
> Author's Disclaimer: Abby Sciuto, Ziva David and all characters from NCIS are property of Donald B. Bellisario, Don McGill and CBS Network.

Still somewhat unsteady on her feet after her experience, Ziva slowly stepped out of the elevator. She glanced around at all the people waiting, her gaze finally landing on Abby. Dressed all in black with her hair pulled up in pigtails, the forensics specialist moved toward her. A soft sigh escaped Ziva when Abby gently brushed her fingers over her cheek. The tenderness in that simple touch made tears well up in Ziva’s eyes. She closed them tightly to keep the tears from streaming down her cheek.

Abby wrapped her arms around Ziva, pulled her close and held her. Ziva leaned into the tight hug. In her mind, Ziva heard her father’s voice. Eli David would scold her, would say she’d grown soft after her time with Gibbs and NCIS. He would berate her for needing the embrace of someone to comfort her, but Ziva needed and wanted that human touch right now. Abby pulled her closer and she let out the softest of sobs, a sound she hoped only the other woman heard.

The two stood in the embrace for several minutes, ignoring the other people around them. In that moment, Vance, McGee, DiNozzo, Ducky and even Gibbs ceased to exist in Ziva’s world. Only this embrace, the two women clinging to each other mattered to her. Ziva needed this more than she would ever admit aloud to anyone, and she was grateful she didn’t need to disclose this desire to anyone. She wished Abby would touch her cheek again, show her more tenderness.

Abby stepped back, reached for her hand and smiled at her. “You’re coming home with me. No arguments.” She squeezed Ziva’s hand. “You need a night of comfort and TLC. I’ve got just what you need.”

Ziva gave a quick shake of her head. “I don’t want to be an inquisition.”

“You’re not an inquisition, or even an imposition.” Abby smiled at her. “You need a place to stay. I’ve got a place. End of discussion.”

“But…” Ziva paused. “I don’t want to sleep in a coffin.”

The other woman chuckled. “No coffin for you. I have other sleeping accommodations, remember? We’ll just have a girls’ night in, like a slumber party.”

“Slumber party?” Tony seemed to perk up at the thought of such a thing, eliciting a hint of a smile from Ziva.

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Tony. It’s not _that_ kind of party.” Abby smiled again at Ziva, looped her arm around her and half-dragged her toward the elevator. “Tonight is just us girls. Full of comfort foods, flannel pajamas and fluffy slippers. Hot chocolate with mini-marshmallows and popcorn while watching the Muppets.”

Ziva glanced over her shoulder at the others. Gibbs flashed a half smile and winked at her, or at least she thought he winked at her. In this lighting, she couldn’t be sure. Abby’s description of the evening sounded good, maybe even fun. Right now she needed laughter, tenderness and comfort.

Settling comfortably into Abby’s car, Ziva drifted in and out of sleep, the hints of dreams filled with the nightmare of Somalia and her torture at the hands of Saleem Ulman. She snapped to wakefulness when they arrived at Abby’s place. Once inside, Ziva glanced around. In spite of herself, she took note of where the windows were and which ones were locked. Old habits died hard. She surveyed her surroundings almost everywhere she went, especially if she would be sleeping there. As far as she was concerned, one could never be too alert or conscious of her surroundings.

“Relax, Ziva,” Abby whispered. The other woman took Ziva’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “You will be safe here. Plus, if I know Gibbs, someone will be parked outside and standing guard within the hour.”

Ziva sighed, nodded. “I’m sorry, Abby. I know you would keep your own house secure. Blame it on my training.”

“Or where you’ve spent the last few months?”

She nodded, swallowed hard. “That, too.”

“Don’t worry about it.” The other woman took her hand and led her down a hallway. “First things first. A bubble bath.”

“That’s not necessary, Abby. I’ll just take a shower.”

Abby shook her head. “No. Tonight is about pampering and TLC and fun. That means you’ll be taking a bubble bath.”

Ziva just nodded. She knew that look in Abby’s eyes. It meant the other woman would brook no argument. Abby guided Ziva into the bathroom, leaned over to turn the water on.

A few seconds later, steam rose from the faucet, and Abby secured the drain plug then reached for a dark brown glass bottle. Golden liquid flowed from the bottle and bubbles magically appeared on top of the water. The scent of patchouli and sandalwood wafted into the air. Ziva sniffed and savored the heady scent. She stared at the growing mound of bubbles. A tear rolled down her cheek. She swallowed, forcing back the tears threatening to fall.

Abby straightened and turned to face her. She smiled at Ziva. “Now, give me those clothes, settle in and enjoy the warm bath while I get you some warm, snuggly pajamas and slippers. Don’t get out until you’re wrinkled like a prune.”

Ziva blinked then furrowed her brows. “Wrinkled like a prune?”

“Yes. You stay in that bath until your fingertips are wrinkly like prunes or raisins.”

Ziva nodded, quickly stripped out of her dirty, torn clothing. She handed the clothes to Abby, eased into the water, letting out a few hisses when the warm water hit the scratches and wounds. She swallowed again, settled her head against the wall and closed her eyes.

“Ziva, no one doubts your strength. Tears are not a sign of weakness.”

The brush of lips against her temple elicited the tears she’d been fighting to keep inside. She hissed in a sharp breath when the salty tears slid into the abrasions on her face, but she did not fight them this time. She let the tears flow freely but silently. The _snick_ of the door latch let her know she was alone in the room.

A sob escaped and she gave in. Tears streamed down her face, sobs wracked her chest. She dropped her face into her hands and cried like she’d never cried. None of the losses of family or friends had elicited this response, because she knew her father would never allow her to break down like this. Abby’s gentle words gave her the space and the strength to make herself vulnerable.

She cried over the nightmare she’d experienced at the hands of Saleem Ulman. She cried over the fact that she’d been rescued by Gibbs, McGee and DiNozzo and not her father and Mossad. She cried over the loss of her relationship with her father, even if it had been nothing but dysfunctional at best. She cried simply because Abby had given her the permission to let out everything she’d been carrying inside.

Ziva didn’t know how long she sat in the tub crying, but in those minutes, she released pain and sadness she’d been carrying for years. Her heart felt lighter, no longer weighed down by all the demands of a father expecting his daughter to be worthy of the Mossad. The children of Mossad directors didn’t cry, at least not in public. She brushed away the last of her tears, mentally brushing away thoughts of her father with it. Eli David had no place here. Tonight was girls only, and Ziva planned to adhere to that.

“Ziva?” A soft knock followed the question. “How are you doing?”

“Come in, Abby.” Ziva looked up and offered the other woman a smile.

“Is everything okay?”

Ziva nodded. “Yes. Thank you. I…I needed that.”

“Sometimes we need someone else to give us permission.” Abby knelt down by the bathtub. She reached out and stroked a tendril from Ziva’s temple.

Reaching up, Ziva grabbed her hand, turned it over then placed a kiss in the palm. “You knew what I needed, that I needed to cry. My father would not understand that or accept what he considers a sign of weakness.” She rested her cheek in Abby’s hand. “I don’t think I have ever seen my father cry. Not when my mother left him, not when I brought Ari back, not ever.”

Abby’s thumb traced circles along Ziva’s cheekbone. “Even though the saying goes ‘Father knows best,’ the truth is fathers don’t always know best and they aren’t always right. Tears do not equal weakness. Tears are sometimes necessary. Sometimes we need to cleanse our souls.” She smiled at Ziva and brought Ziva’s hand down to cup it between her own. “I sound like anything but a scientist right now, but…”

Abby’s thumb caressed the back of Ziva’s hand. Almost mesmerized, Ziva watched the digit move back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. “You sound like a friend, like someone who cares.”

“I am.” Abby leaned over, brushed a kiss to the back of the hand she held.

Ziva nodded and settled back into the cooling water after Abby left the room again. Several minutes later, she lifted her hand out of the water and stared at the wrinkled skin on her fingertips. If she’d ever stayed in a bath long enough to see the wrinkling effect of water, she couldn’t recall. She wondered what other childhood fun and games she’d missed out on as the daughter of Eli David. She evidently had reached the prune stage of the bubble bath, so she decided to drain the tub and rinse off the bubble residue.

She looked up at the sound of another knock on the door. “Come in, Abby.”

The other woman came in carrying a pile of clothing made from brightly colored fabric. Ziva eyed it warily and assumed this would be the pajamas Abby mentioned. Under the stack, she carried a pair of slippers that looked like they might be in the shape of fluffy bunnies.

“When you’re done, slip into these. Then I’ll take care of looking at your cuts and scrapes.”

“The medics have already looked at them. I’m fine.”

Abby shook her head. “That’s not the same as having someone who cares tend to your wounds.”

Chuckling, Ziva turned to face the other woman. “You will not accept a refusal, will you?”

“No.” Abby gave another shake of her head. “I won’t.”

Ziva grabbed Abby’s hand. “Stay. Please.”

Abby nodded, lifted a towel from the heated bar. With a gentle touch, she stroked Ziva’s cheek with the terrycloth. Ziva’s breath caught in her chest. This tenderness brought a fresh wave of tenderness. She closed her eyes.

Soft lips followed the trail of her tears with a trail of kisses.

“Abby,” Ziva whispered.

“Hmm?”

“I missed you.” She let out a ragged sigh. “I missed everyone on the team, but, but I missed you most of all.” She felt another kiss on her cheek and slowly opened her eyes.

“I missed you, too.” Abby trailed a finger along her cheek again. “I worried about you, too. Especially after I stopped receiving voice mails and texts from you.”

“Forgive me?”

“For what?”

“For making you worry.”

Abby wrapped her arms around a still damp Ziva. “I worry about you when you go out in the field. It’s a natural thing for me to worry about those I care about.”

Ziva tilted her head back, gazed at Abby. They stood in silence for several seconds. She drew in a deep breath, sharply aware of the feel of her bare skin against the flannel of the other woman’s pajamas.

Without saying a word, Abby stepped back then began to dry Ziva. Gentle swipes of terrycloth, back and forth over her chest, down the length of her arms, around her waist. The tenderness left Ziva a bit breathless. The other woman knelt in front of her, stroked the towel down her legs, gently passed the fabric between her legs.

Ziva widened her stance a bit. She shivered when the terrycloth brushed her clit. “Abby.”

Abby looked at her, but said nothing.

Ziva reached out to brace herself, placing her palm on the wall. She swallowed then waited. The lights flickered, came back on then flickered out. “Damn it,” Ziva muttered under her breath.

Abby’s thumb stroked her clit and Ziva shivered. “Abby?”

“Shhh.” The other woman’s thumb moved back and forth over Ziva’s clit, and her knees threatened to buckle from the sensations.

Her involuntary abstinence on the _Damocles_ and her time in the hands of Saleem became apparent as she drew close to a climax. She curled her free hand into a fist, digging her nails into her palm. Her chest rose and fell with each breath. Pleasure flowed through her body.

“Abby,” she whispered. The other woman pressed a soft kiss against her hip bone, and Ziva shivered. Back and forth with gently insistent pressure, Abby’s thumb moved over the hood of Ziva’s clit. Ziva grunted when Abby eased a single finger inside her. She sucked in a deep breath and held it for several seconds.

“Relax, Ziva. Just let go.”

Ziva released her breath on a whimper. She savored the pleasurable sensations from Abby’s thumb then moaned. Her climax built then overwhelmed her in a rush of satisfaction. She unclenched her fist and rested that hand on Abby’s head. Her knees wobbled but Abby wrapped a supporting arm around her hips. She appreciated the tender care from Abby, and the sexual release left her feeling even more relaxed.

Abby brushed her lips back and forth along Ziva’s pelvic ridge then eased back and continued drying the lower half of her body.

Ziva watched with a hooded gaze. She wouldn’t deny she’d been drawn to Abby off and on during the past few years. Sometimes the draw was sexual in nature, but at other times, she just wanted to have a best friend to talk to. They had developed something like that, but this felt different. Oddly, it also seemed more comforting to Ziva to have the sexual edge with Abby than not. And right now, she needed the sexual comfort as much as the best friend forever kind of comfort. Her time in Somalia left her somewhat bruised and vulnerable in a way she’d never been before. She petted Abby’s hair as the other woman finished rubbing her down with a towel.

Abby rose, flashed her a smile then draped the towels over the racks. “Put those on then come join me. We’ll start with essential comfort foods – grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. But not just any old tomato soup, this is with my special touch.”

Ziva tilted her head then nodded. She watched Abby leave then sagged slightly. Even now, she struggled with feeling inadequate in this situation. She followed Abby’s directions and slid her arms into the sleeves of a flannel pajama shirt. She gave a cursory glance at the slippers then looked closer. They appeared to be rabbits but unlike any rabbits she’d ever seen. Somewhat demented in nature. She gave a quick shake of her head then resumed dressing.

Padding into the kitchen with quiet footsteps, she watched Abby moving about. The other woman moved with a quiet efficiency. She’d noted the same concentration when Abby worked in her lab.

Buttering the bread on the inside, Abby added slices of cheese then buttered the outside of the bread. She then placed the sandwiches into a skillet. Ziva never realized how appealing the sizzle of food cooking could be. Her mouth watered at the thought of tasting the sandwiches. Abby looked up and grinned at her. “My family’s secret recipe. Sourdough bread cut thick, sharp cheddar slices along with a few slices of smoked cheddar. And use butter only on the inside and outside.”

Ziva groaned softly. “That sounds really delicious.” Her stomach growled and she pressed her hand over it. “Sorry about that.”

Abby’s laughter filled the room. “Sounds like you need some decent food.” She stirred the tomato soup then checked the sandwiches.

Giving a nod of her head, Ziva moved closer. “Anything I can do to help?”

“No.” Abby shredded cheese into a bowl then glanced at Ziva. “Once the soup’s almost ready, I’ll toss this in. Some smoked gouda and smoked cheddar, just to add a smoky flavor.” She turned to the stove and flipped the sandwiches.

“Thank you again, Abby.” Ziva reached out and caressed the back of Abby’s hand. “I really appreciate this.”

“You needed a place to crash and I have the space. I figured it might be a bit awkward for you to stay with Tony, and while McGee can be a good host, I thought that might be a bit strange for you as well. The other option was Gibbs or Ducky, and I wasn’t sure you’d want that.” She shrugged. “So I made the offer.”

Ziva arched her brow. “Offer?”

Abby grinned. “Okay, I gave the order.”

A laugh escaped Ziva. No one refused one of Abby’s orders. That was a given around the office. Gibbs might be the team leader, but there were times when even he capitulated to Ms. Sciuto’s whims. She wanted to thank Abby again, but she didn’t want to keep saying that over and over and over again. She also wasn’t sure how to talk about their moment in the bathroom.

“Ziva, about happened in the bathroom…” Abby cleared her throat.

 _Is she in my head or something?_ “Yes?” _Please don’t let her apologize for it. Please don’t let her say she’s sorry. I don’t want the special moment ruined with regret._

Abby looked at her. “I know it’s not the normal way co-workers interact, but I felt like you needed something to relieve the pressure. If I’d thought you’d accept the offer, I would have offered to fuck your brains out, but I didn’t want to be quite that forthright with it.”

Ziva stared at her. Her cheeks grew warm as she contemplated Abby’s words. “You would do that?”

The other woman laughed, nodded. “Oh yeah. I have a custom-made leather strap-on harness and a dildo.”

Ziva swallowed. That image sent a jolt of arousal through her. Her brain processed the mental image of Abby standing over her in a strap-on harness with a cock. She swallowed again.

“However, I thought that might be a bit much for you to process right now. You have endured quite an ordeal, and I didn’t want you to feel like I was trying to take advantage of your vulnerability.” She gave a quick shrug then flipped the sandwiches in the skillet and stirred the soup. “So, I settled for pleasuring you in the bathroom.”

Words that should have been a bit shocking made tears well up in Ziva. From anyone else, that might have sounded like a lame attempt to proposition her, but from Abby she knew the words were sincere. Yet, her mind refused to let go of _that_ image of Abby. Ziva reached out and stroked her fingers down Abby’s arm. “Thank you for all of this.”

Abby nodded. She glanced at Ziva, a hint of mischief in her eyes, a grin on her face. “Now, if you decide you want the other, that offer’s still on the table, too.”

Ziva knew her cheeks gave her away. In fact, it usually took a lot to shake her and leave her momentarily speechless. She was the one who normally made the comments that could be deemed shocking, but in this instance, Abby had turned the tables on her. She could only nod.

The women remained silent while Abby finished preparing and serving the food. She directed Ziva into the living room then made three trips to carry in the food. Abby handed a spoon to Ziva. “So, Muppet show or movie?”

Ziva sank down into the plush couch. She watched Abby turn on the television and the DVD player. “I do not mind. You decide.” She bit into the sandwich and let out a moan of appreciation. The tangy bite of sharp cheddar and the rich creaminess of smoky cheddar filled her mouth.

“The butter adds that perfect touch, doesn’t it?” Abby settled next to her, crossing her legs into the lotus position.

Ziva cast a sidelong glance at Abby and smothered a smile at the expression of sheer bliss on the other woman’s face while she chewed. She nodded her agreement. The flavor combination of the sandwiches earned the sounds of satisfaction. She made short work of the first half of the sandwich, pausing briefly to grab the soup mug before sipping the soup. A hint of smoky flavor from the cheeses melded with the natural sweetness of the tomato. Eager to try the combined flavors of the sandwich and the soup, Ziva dipped a corner into the soup then nibbled at it.

“Tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. One of the most perfect food combinations. Some day I should run a series of experiments to determine why this particular food combination works so well.” Abby pressed a button on a remote and the theme music of _The Muppet Show_ filled the room.

Absently watching the colorful puppets and guests cavort about, Ziva felt drowsiness creep up on her while she finished her food. A soft burp escaped and she covered her mouth with her hand. “Excuse me.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Ziva giggled when Abby burped. “I think we both did.” She attempted to hide her yawn behind her hand and rested her head on Abby’s shoulder. “It was delicious. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Abby slid her arm around Ziva, pulled her close then kissed her temple.

 

Ziva awoke, yawned and burrowed against the warm body next to her. She sat upright in a flash and looked around. She didn’t recognize her surroundings and had a momentary flash of panic. Where am I?

“Ziva?”

She recognized Abby’s voice and let out a sigh of relief. “I’m sorry, Abby. I…I thought…” Ziva trailed off and shuddered.

Abby nuzzled her hair, wrapped her arms around her. “Shhh, Ziva. You’re not there. You’re here, safe.”

A sob wracked Ziva’s body. “I did not expect to feel like this, so fearful and vulnerable.”

“It’s okay. You went through a horrible ordeal, Ziva. I’m just glad they found you, alive even if a bit battered.” Abby’s fingers traced the small contusion on her face.

“I should have died. I went on a suicide mission, knowing there was little to no chance of surviving.” Ziva tilted her head back, lifted her hand and trailed her fingertips over Abby’s cheek. “Make me feel truly alive.”

“Take me up on that offer, Ziva,” the other woman whispered. She turned her head to nip at the fingers caressing her.

“Please.”

Abby chuckled. “Say the words, Ziva. Tell me what you want.”

Ziva stared at Abby.

“Tell me.”

“Fuck me, Abby.”

The other woman made a soft sound of satisfaction then claimed Ziva’s mouth in a deep kiss. She cupped Ziva’s cheek, tilting her head and tangling her tongue with Ziva’s. “Come with me.” Abby pulled away from the kiss and rose, offering her hand to Ziva.

Ziva grasped the proffered hand and followed her to the bedroom. She pressed her lips together to keep from giggling. The décor met her expectations. Day of the Dead art was scattered about the room. The bedspread featured skulls and crossbones with pink bows. She noted the rope attached to the black metal bed frame and arched a brow.

Abby turned around and wrapped her arms around Ziva, tugged her close. She rubbed her hands up and down Ziva’s back.

Ziva initiated another kiss between them, sliding her hands up into the other woman’s hair and pulling her face closer. She moaned when Abby’s hands slid around her waist to the buttons of her pajama shirt. Her tongue delved into the other woman’s mouth. She whipped her head back and let out a throaty moan when Abby’s fingers pinched her nipples.

Abby chuckled, a sultry sound in Ziva’s ears. “You like that, do you?” She leaned forward and nipped Ziva’s earlobe while pinching her nipples again.

Ziva hissed her pleasure and pressed her breasts against Abby’s fingers. “Again. Please.” When Abby obeyed, she murmured in Hebrew. She slid her own hands up under Abby’s pajama shirt and cupped the other woman’s breasts.

Abby pressed her lips to Ziva’s, first in a soft and gentle kiss then deepening it to a more passionate, bruising kiss. She hastily unbuttoned Ziva’s pajama shirt and pushed it open. She broke free from the kisses then lowered her lips to suck Ziva’s nipples, gently closing her teeth around each one and tugging it.

Ziva gripped Abby’s waist, a soft litany of Hebrew tumbling from her lips. Pleasure pulsed inside her. She needed this, wanted this. This was more than needing sex to prove she lived. She needed sex with Abby. Abby with her raven black hair, her dog collars, her chains and skull jewelry, her black clothes and platform boots – Ziva wanted her, desperation from her recent kidnapping made the hunger intense.

Abby pulled back and gave Ziva a push.

Ziva tumbled onto the bed and let out a soft laugh. The laugh turned to a sigh when Abby tugged the pajama pants from her and nuzzled her pussy. The sigh turned to a moan of pleasure when Abby closed her lips around her clit and sucked. She grabbed the back of Abby’s head. The other woman’s tongue teased her. Between gentle flicks of Abby’s tongue tip, the other woman sucked Ziva’s clit. Ziva grabbed a fistful of the bedspread in one hand and groaned. With the hand still on the back of Abby’s head, Ziva pressed her face against her and wrapped strands of the other woman’s hair around her fingers.

The scrape of Abby’s teeth sent Ziva into her climax. Intense sensation coursed from her groin to her fingers and toes. She shuddered and bucked from the pleasure. Abby pulled back, moved Ziva’s hand and rested it on Ziva’s pubic mound.

“Keep playing with yourself,” she ordered.

Ziva opened her eyes to stare at Abby then nodded. She moved her fingers around her clit, shivering each time her own fingers caressed the bud of her clit.

Abby opened a trunk and lifted out a black velvet pouch. She pulled out two other pouches and set them on the bed. When she pulled out a black leather belt from the first pouch, Ziva worried her bottom lip with her teeth. Ziva swallowed hard while watching Abby. Her mouth dropped open when the other woman removed a thick, fleshy dildo from the other pouch. A giggle escaped when she realized Abby intended to fuck her with a purple cock.

“Ever been fucked by a purple dick, Ziva?” Abby grinned at her, sliding the dildo into the harness before arranging the base of the dildo against her body.

“I can’t say that I have, Abby. But that is an impressive cock.” She returned Abby’s grin. She began rubbing her clit more vigorously in anticipation of what was to come. Abby wearing a leather harness and sporting a purple dick was a rather fetching sight.

The other woman fastened the leather in place then moved to the bed. She pulled Ziva to edge of the bed, lifting her legs to rest her ankles on Abby’s shoulders. Abby placed the third pouch on Ziva’s abdomen. “Something for you to use.”

Ziva licked her lips, tilted her pelvis and sucked in a sharp hiss of breath when her labia brushed against the phallus Abby wore. Her fingers fumbled while trying to untie the pouch then emptied the contents onto her stomach. A small sex toy in the shape of an egg, attached to a miniature remote.

“Ready?”

Ziva nodded then closed her eyes. She shivered when Abby slid into her. She opened her eyes when Abby ground her pelvis against her. Ziva gave a quick nod and waited.

Abby withdrew then drove into her with a swift, deep thrust.

A harsh grunt escaped as Abby repeated the same move several times. With each thrust, Abby’s nipples brushed the back of her legs. Over and over, in and out, with deep, long thrusts, Abby claimed her. Ziva met Abby’s gaze.

“Put the toy against your clit, Ziva.”

She obeyed Abby.

“Turn it on the lowest speed and move it around.”

Again, she obeyed the other woman. She maintained eye contact, shivering every now and then while Abby maintained a steady rhythm of thrusting into her body.

Abby paused while buried deep inside her. She ground her pelvis against Ziva a second time.

Ziva muttered softly in Hebrew then in English. “Harder, Abby. Please.”

The other woman resumed thrusting. Hard, rough thrusts into her body. Over and over while Ziva shook a bit from the pounding.

Ziva turned up the speed on the remote. On the highest speed, the small egg sent her flying. She arched off the bed but kept the toy pressed against her clit.

Abby kept thrusting into her, extending and intensifying the sensations. Her hands gripped Ziva’s waist and she pulled Ziva against her with each thrust.

Ziva murmured Abby’s name over and over. She covered one of Abby’s hands with her free hand. Her body shuddered as the sensations peaked and slowly waned. When Ziva turned off the sex toy, Abby stopped moving. Ziva smiled at the other woman, panted to catch her breath. “Well, that was…I…I feel alive.”

Abby chuckled. She turned her head and pressed a kiss to Ziva’s ankle. “Good.”

Ziva noted the flush on Abby’s cheeks and upper body. She squeezed Abby’s hand. “And you?”

“I enjoyed myself.”

Ziva shook her head. “No, no, no. I was asking if you orgasmed?”

“No, but that wasn’t what this was about. This was for you.”

Ziva gave another shake of her head. “That’s not fair to you.

Abby leaned over her, pressed a kiss to her breast then bit her nipple. She smiled when Ziva gasped. “But I enjoyed myself, isn’t that enough?”

“No,” Ziva whispered. “I need you to climax, too.” She inhaled deeply. “Let me ride you.”

The other woman stepped back and Ziva bit her lip to keep from whimpering at the loss of body contact. Abby sat beside her then lay back. She pumped her hand up and down the length of the phallus, slick with Ziva’s essence.

Ziva rolled onto her side then moved onto her hands and knees. She gazed down at Abby. She met Abby’s gaze, leaned down and kissed her. The tip of her tongue flicked the seam of Abby’s lips then slid into her mouth for a long kiss.

Abby threaded her fingers into Ziva’s hair and gave a slight tug. The move elicited a sharp gasp from Ziva.

She positioned herself over Abby, her pussy just inches above the purple cock strapped to Abby’s body. Ziva eased just the tip of the cock inside her. She swallowed then dropped her body down to thrust the dildo deep inside her. She let her head fall back and panted for breath as her pussy adjusted to the sex toy.

Her teeth sank into her bottom lip when Abby’s hands cupped her breasts. She moaned when the other woman’s fingers closed around her nipples then slowly twisted. Ziva shuddered. Abby used her discovery of the sensitivity of her nipples with efficiency.

Ziva thrust her groin against Abby’s, riding the cock strapped to the other woman’s body. Up and down, up and down, up and down. Each thrust of the cock inside her pushed her toward another climax but she wanted this moment to be about Abby.

Abby moaned Ziva’s name. “Harder, Ziva. Ride me fast and hard.”

Ziva leaned forward, rested her hand on either side of Abby’s head. She rode Abby, watching the other woman’s face and savoring the pleasure she saw there. She swallowed and bit the inside of her cheek to keep her own pleasure in check.

Hands grasped her waist. Abby began to thrust against her, meeting her thrust for thrust. Ziva noted the deep flush in Abby’s cheeks, the ragged breathing, and she smiled. Abby reached up to wrap her fingers around Ziva’s right wrist. “Please.”

“Tell me, Abby.”

“Pinch my nipple. Twist it with your fingers then sink your nails in.”

Ziva followed her directions and shivered at the cry of pleasure it elicited. She shivered again when Abby began bucking under her, thrusting the cock deeper inside her. Ziva released her grip on Abby’s nipple then repeated the pinch, digging her nails in deeper this time.

“Fuck!” Abby growled. “Again!”

Ziva repeated the pinch over and over then leaned over to Abby’s other nipple and bit it, grasping it between her teeth then sucking hard.

Abby arched off the bed, her fingers digging into Ziva’s hips as she shuddered beneath her. Guttural cries came from Abby. She thrashed her head from side to side.

Ziva watched her, a gentler rush of pleasure coursing through her own body. She sucked on Abby’s nipple, circling the bud with her tongue then nipping her. Abby shivered and dropped her hands from Ziva’s hips. Ziva kissed Abby, catching her soft pants of breath in the kiss. She then nuzzled the other woman’s throat and let her body sag to cover Abby’s.

Abby sighed then whispered, “Thank you, Ziva.”

Ziva smiled against Abby’s neck. “I think that gratitude goes both ways.” She moved and eased the dildo out of her before settling next to Abby on the bed. She stared for several seconds at the purple dildo. “That’s a rather impressive cock, Abby.”

Abby laughed. She stroked the length of the shaft. “I’m pleased with it.”

Ziva giggled. “You sound like a man, bragging about his dick.”

“Well, you see how you feel when you strap it on. See if you don’t want to stroke it then use it on someone.”

Ziva lifted her gaze to Abby’s. “Are you volunteering to be the recipient?”

“Are you offering to fuck me?”

The challenge hung in the air between them. Ziva growled then kissed Abby forcefully. She thrust her tongue into the other woman’s mouth and their tongues tangled as the kiss deepened. Ziva pulled back and sucked in a deep breath. “Yes, but not necessarily right now.”

The other woman chuckled. “We may recover quicker than men, but even we need some down time.”

“Mmm, yes, just a little while.” Ziva reached out and tentatively stroked the purple dildo. “Why purple?”

“Because I take a kind of perverse pleasure in fucking with a realistic purple cock.”

Ziva laughed. “I can see that, but for some reason I expected black or red.”

“If you’d rather, there’s always the glow-in-the-dark one with a skull as the tip.”

Ziva arched a brow. “You have a glow-in-the-dark dildo?”

Abby nodded. “Yep, and the head of the cock is a skull.”

“Really?” Ziva gave a shake of her head then laughed. “Somehow I am not surprised by that. I just wonder who you use that one on?”

“T…someone I know likes it.” Abby blushed and looked away.

“Tell me.” Abby’s response piqued her curiosity.

“I can’t. I’m not one to kiss and tell.”

“Hmm, an honorable stance to take. What do I have to do to earn my hot chocolate with marshmallows? This?” Ziva sucked on Abby’s nipple, opting for a new interrogation technique.

“Ziva, that’s not fair,” Abby moaned. “You’re using my weakness against me.”

Ziva kissed the side of Abby’s breast then nipped it. “Am I? This isn’t motivation for you to make my hot chocolate?”

“You’re being cruel.”

“Hmm, perhaps.”

“Ziva, please,” Abby begged.

Ziva rested her palm on Abby’s breast then one by one sank her nails into the plump flesh. “Please, what?” She gave the other woman’s breast a squeeze and pressed her nails in deeper.

“Oh fuck, Ziva!” Abby panted for breath. “You’re too damned good at this.” She swallowed. “No,” Abby murmured. “I will be strong. I must be strong.” She shook her head.

Ziva chuckled, bit Abby’s nipples again then said, “Well?”

Abby gasped and nodded. “You drive a hard bargain.” She looked at Ziva and smiled. “Once you’ve had your hot chocolate, will you fuck me?”

A grin spread across Ziva’s face. “I think that can be arranged.” She tilted her head. “Will you let me tie you to the bed and fuck you senseless?”

Abby grinned back at her. “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
